Piper's Wish
by Storyfairy10
Summary: Takes place after "The Edge of Two Morrows". Zarya begins to wonder if Piper actually went to a different timeline, and it leads to a heart-to-heart with all of the Mysticons. Rated T just to be safe (discussion of dark subject matter)


Zarya lied on her hammock. She tried to focus on the game she was playing on her phone, but she knew that she couldn't relax. Piper's story about going back to a time when they weren't Mysticons weighed on her mind.

Was it true? She brushed it off as just the young elf's imagination when she heard about it, but what if it was real? After all, if anyone told her earlier that she'd become a Mysticon and become best friends with a princess, she'd think that they were crazy. And in Gemina, magic was everywhere. Piper could have found a magic coin.

Realizing that she'll never be able to relax until she knew for sure, she went to look for Piper. It didn't take too long. She was in the living room, watching a cartoon, a bowl of popcorn behind her.

"Hey, Pipes," Zarya said. "Can we talk?"

Piper turned off the television and looked at Zarya. "Sure. What's going on?"

Zarya sat on the couch beside Piper. "Did you really go back to a time we weren't Mysticons?"

Piper looked away. "Yeah. But I shouldn't have, and I'm so happy that I'm a Mysticon."

"Hey, I wasn't blaming you for anything," Zarya said, raising her hands in protest. "Though what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Piper said.

Just then, Em and Arkayna headed down the stairs. Em seemed to notice right away that there was a serious talk.

"Is everything alright?" Em asked.

"Turn out that Piper did go into another time after all," Zarya explained.

Em and Arkayna joined the girls, with Em sitting beside Piper and Arkayna sitting beside Zarya.

"What happened in it?" Arkayna asked.

Piper seemed as though she was about to say something, but stopped herself. "You wouldn't want to be my friend if I told you."

"Piper, that will never happen," Em said. "We all done things we regret. Remember my vex-away canister exploding?"

"And me turning into a revenge beast?" Zarya added.

Piper looked at Arkayna. "Dreadbane turned you to bone."

Everyone looked at Piper, surprised at what she said. "But how?" Arkayna asked at last. "I stormed out of the throne room when my mom came in."

"I knew your mom would be turned to bone, so I used some pollen to make her sleep before she got to the throne room," Piper explained.

"You saved my mom," Arkayna said.

"Yeah, but you were turned to bone right in front of me and Em," Piper said. She looked at Zarya. "You were a couple seconds later."

"And then what happened?" Em asked.

"We escaped, then you went back to Rudick's Hollow. "Snorey dude told me to become a Mysticon again, so I had to convince you and Zarya to help me."

"I hope I believed you then more than I did in this timeline," Zarya said. "It sounds like you could have used a friend."

"You did, once I managed to prove to Em that I did know her," Piper said.

"That must have been hard," Arkayna said.

Piper forced a smile. "It worked out, though," Piper said. "We managed to use the dragon disk to free you and become Mysticons, and I returned to this time."

Zarya was about to ask why Piper made the wish in the first place, but then realized it. "It wasn't just about Drake City being on alert, was it?"

"That was hard," Piper said. "But the final straw was Necrafa holding you all captive? What if one day, a bad guy…" Piper trailed off as she began to cry, but all of the Mysticons knew what she was about to say.

"I know how you feel," Arkayna said, putting a hand on Piper's shoulder. "There were times that I wonder how we'll all get out of a problem alive, and it does scare me sometimes."

Piper wiped her tears. "How do you deal with it?"

Arkayna thought for a moment. "I guess I tell myself that there's no way to know what the future holds, and that all I can do is trust that we'll get through it, and hold on to all the good times we had."

"Arkayna's right," Em said. "But talking about it helps to. I mean, I thought I was the only one who had these thoughts."

Zarya smiled. "How about for today, we find a movie on Webflix and forget about being Mysticons for the night?"

Piper smiled. "I'd like that."

"Perfect," Em said. "I'll go make popcorn."

"Oh no, you don't," Arkayna said. "You put way too much butter on it."

Piper watched as Arkayna followed Em into the kitchen, giving Zarya the chance to go on Webflix herself to choose the movie. She expected the purple-haired girl to choose an action movie, like she normally does, and was surprised when she clicked on a comedy movie.

"I think something funny would be nice," Zarya said.

Piper smiled. She didn't know what the future held, but she knew she couldn't worry over what might go wrong. If so, then she would miss moments like this. _Maybe being a Mysticon isn't so bad_, Piper thought. _After all, we've been on so many adventures, and I have the best friends an elf could want_.


End file.
